


Marked without a scar

by misswhittle18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswhittle18/pseuds/misswhittle18
Summary: Basically, a “demi” AU in which Harry has a little sister, Vanessa (following the line of naming Potter family members with normal names) who was in Godric’s Hollow that night but she was hidden in one of the closets (peacefully, deeply sleeping) and Voldemort didn’t know about her existence so he didn’t kill her. She is not very famous besides for being Harry’s sister.This story begins in book 6, Vanessa is in fifth course with Ginny and Luna. Harry begins to become obsessed with Draco's activities…and so is Vanessa, but in a different, romantic way.Not a Drarry fanfic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 12





	Marked without a scar

She was walking down the corridor heading to her potion class. She was late, which is not usual for her, and also Slughorn ADORES her so she will be fine. If only their classmates knew what she was doing five minutes ago… She doesn’t want to know what would happen if anyone finds out – if Harry finds out.

Vanessa began to remember when it all started… when a part of her unknown until then was awaken by him, the unexpected saviour of her sanity… and the deepest secret she has ever kept.  
...

It was the first of September. She was chatting with Ginny and the other girls after a copious first dinner until she saw Dean (her then-boyfriend) and ask him to go out of the great hall for a talk.  
Breaking up with him was relieving: their relationship was in a point of no return, and it began to be boring on summer, but Vanessa decided to break up with Dean in person because she was a Gryffindor, not a coward.  
To avoid unnecessary drama, Vanessa decided to go for a walk. She was near the lake when she saw him: a dark, thin figure, laying in the grass and shaking uncontrollably. Vanessa ran towards the person in danger, but it was not until she was right next to the figure than she saw who he was: the one and only, Mr. Draco Ferret Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If anyone is reading this: welcome to my first fanfic! I've been trying to put this story into words for some time and I think it's time.
> 
> Bigger chapters are to come, but I'm studying so I don't know when will happen. I know where I want the story to go, and I hope it won't disappoint.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
